Beast wars baby Cheetor
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Cheetor is turned into a sparkling. He imprints on Blackarachnia and Silverbolt. He thinks their his parents. So they become his care takers. Soon they bond and love the little fellow. While Cheetor return to his older self?
1. Chapter 1

_Cheetor is turned into a sparkling. He imprints on Blackarachnia and Silverbolt. He thinks their his parents. So they become his care takers. Soon they bond and love the little fellow. While Cheetor return to his older self?_

chapter 1

Cheetor was minding his own business on patrol wasting time. He was having a good day. He saw Tarantulas. "I wonder what he is up to?" Cheetor asked himself.

Tarantulas was about to test his new invention to make the Maximals helpless and easy to eliminate. "A perfect test subject." Tarantulas said. "Hello Cheetor feeling lucky kitty?" he asked him.

"I need back up." Cheetor said into the com. He kept avoiding the blasts.

"Okay Cheetor." Optimus said. "Blackarachnia and Silverbolt Cheetor needs back up head to his coordinates." Optimus ordered.

The two of them headed out.

"Boy I hope that back up gets here soon." Cheetor said still dodging the shots. "OW!" Cheetor hurt his leg.

"There he is." Silverbolt said.

"Hang on pussy cat we're coming." Blackarachnia said.

"Alright the Calvary." Cheetor said. The Tarantula's fired and and it Cheetor.

Cheetor began to shrink. "Boy this is too easy." Tarantulas said. The light flash of weapon died down and there was Cheetor as a little sparkling.

"Wanna bet ugly?" Blackarachnia said.

"Says you." Tarantulas said. He advanced towards the infant. Silverbolt picked up the child.

"Stay away from him." Silverbolt growled.

Blackarachnia gave Tarantulas a good swift kick. Tarantulas ran off. Blackarachnia turned towards Silverbolt. "Is he okay?" She asked touching infant Cheetor.

Cheetor sighed and curled up against Silverbolt's chest. "He seems okay. Let's take him home just to make sure." Silverbolt said.

They headed back to base with the now infant Cheetor. Everyone was shocked. "Okay let's take a look." Rhinox said. He examined the infant. "He seems like he's okay. But he seems like any other sparkling in every way. He might act a certain way around us depending on how he perceives us." Rhinox said.

"Is it reversible?" Rattrap asked.

"I don't know." Rhinox said. "I have to do further testing and research. Until I find out he has to be looked after he is only about two months old" he added.

Then Cheetor opened his optics he had been napping the whole time. Cheetor saw all the Maximals looking at him. Then he started to cry. "What is spots' problem?" Rattrap asked holding his audios.

"It's okay Cheetor we're here no need to cry." Optimus said. But Cheetor just cried louder.

"I need to look for something." Rhinox said. "Can someone hold him for me?" he asked.

Silverbolt took Cheetor into his arms. Cheetor suddenly quieted down. Everyone stared they were surprised. Blackarachnia came over and smiled. "Looks like he likes you." she told Silverbolt. Then Cheetor grabbed Blackarachnia's finger.

"Looks like he likes you too." Silverbolt said.

"Wait a minute did both of you make contact with Cheetor after he was turned into an infant?" Rhinox asked.

"Yes we did." Blackarachnia said.

"Well, now we know why he likes you two so much. He thinks you two are his parents." Rhinox said.

"Will you two being willing to look after him while we try to sort this out?" Optimus said.

Blackarachnia looked unsure. "He is pretty cute." she said when Cheetor squeezed her finger tighter.

"Okay," Silverbolt said. Cheetor started to make a sound. "Don't tell me he's going to cry again." Rattrap said.

Rhinox left the room and came back after a few minutes. He was holding a bottle full of warm sparkling formula. "I hope he likes it," Rhinox said handing it to Silverbolt.

Silverbolt brought the bottle to Cheetor's mouth. Once the nipple of the bottle touched his mouth Cheetor latched on and began to suckle. Cheetor then let go after few minutes. He drank only about a third of the bottle.

Then Cheetor burped. Rhinox said it was normal sparkling behavior. Cheetor yawned he was sleepy. His optics blinked and his optics drifted closed. Cheetor was asleep. "Look he fell asleep." Rattrap said.

"Lucky for all of you I know how build things. I will make a cradle for Cheetor to sleep in. I could use a little help." Rhinox said.

Then Depth charge came in. "What's going on in here?" he asked. He saw Cheetor. "What happened to the cat now?" he asked.

Cheetor whined a little. "Would you talk quieter he's asleep." Blackarachnia harshly whispered.

"So he's a sparkling now?" Depth charge asked.

"Yes there was an indecent with Tarantulas. He used some sort of machine and now Cheetor is a sparkling." Silverbolt explained.

"Well I will keep a sharper eye out for a certain Crab Predacon it won't surprise me if he tries to eat him." Depth charge said.

"I hope it doesn't happen." Blackarachnia said.

"Well all of us will keep an eye out for the Predacons to keep Cheetor safe." Optimus said.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2

Rhinox had finished making a cradle for Cheetor. There was even mobile. Rhinox even made a baby monitor.

Silverbolt and Blackarachnia shared a room. They were bonded. The cradle was put in their room because Cheetor was too young to sleep in a room by himself.

Rhinox showed them the basic care. Diaper changing was gross but not that bad they had seen worse.

They placed Cheetor in the cradle. He was so tired not much could wake him up. Rhinox set up the baby monitor. "This way we'll here him if he cries." Rhinox said.

"You two will have your hands full with Cheetor so you two's duty will be here." Optimus said.

"I understand." Silverbolt said.

"Well it is true that the Tabby thinks me and bowser are his parents so we can care for him." Blackarachnia said.

"Now that spots is a crying infant what are we going to do we are down a maximal three counting the ones going to care for him." Rattrap said.

"Shut up Rattrap." Optimus said.

"We will make due till we find out how to change Cheetor back." Optimus said.

"Can we try to be more quiet Cheetor is sleeping." Blackarachnia said. She was starting to take the mode of a mother really quickly.

Depth charge was determined to keep Rampage at bay. Because he knew what Rampage would and could do to Cheetor. Rampage had slaughter everyone but him in colony of omicron. He didn't want an innocent sparkling to become a victim of protoform X.

"I will keep true my word that Rampage doesn't get any where near here." Depth charge said. "I know what Rampage might do to a little sparkling like Cheetor I will not let him take a victim out of a sparkling." Depth charge said.

"I hope you can, I don't want anything to happen to an innocent child." Silverbolt said.

Then Cheetor began to cry. "Oh I think we woke him." Blackarachnia said and headed to the room she shared with Silverbolt. "Oh come here." she said picking up Cheetor. Cheetor was still crying. Silverbolt came in and began to stroke Cheetor's head. Blackarachnia was rubbing Cheetor's back. Finally the sparkling Cheetor settled down.

"It's okay Cheetor go back to sleep." Blackarachnia said rocking him. Cheetor drifted back to sleep. Once again tucked inside the cradle Cheetor was dreaming sweet dreams.

It was getting late so everyone turned in. Blackarachnia and Silverbolt went to bed too. They were woken a couple of times that night by Cheetor's crying. They tended to him and then went back to bed. At three am Cheetor was crying again and Silverbolt got him stop and go to sleep he held him and sat in a chair and held Cheetor close. Blackarachnia woke up and saw Silverbolt asleep with Cheetor in his arms. It was 7:30 am time to wake up. Cheetor was already awake. But being good and quiet.

He must've been at peace being held by Silverbolt that he wasn't going to bother anyone. Blackarachnia smiled at the sight. Silverbolt then woke up. "Good morning, Blackarachnia." he said.

"Morning Silverbolt, and Cheetor is awake too. He is a sweet little thing. I saw you asleep with him in your arms it was sweet sight I think you will make a wonderful father." Blackarachnia said.

"Thanks and you have the makings of wonderful mother, dark poison of my heart." Silverbolt said.

"Yes we will have children of our own one day Rover let's just focus on Cheetor." Blackarachnia said.

Cheetor began to fuss. "I think Cheetor wants breakfast." Silverbolt said.

"Okay I will make a bottle for him." Blackarachnia said. The bottle was ready. "Okay nice and warm." she said.

"Would you like to feed him this time it's pretty easy you just have to be careful with him." Silverbolt said.

"Um okay." She said taking the sparkling into his arms. She began to carefully feed Cheetor. Cheetor suckled on the bottle then released the bottle. Then letting out a burp and went to sleep.

A little while later Rhinox suggest to Blackarachnia and Silverbolt to give Cheetor a bath. He was looking a little dirty. So bath time began. The little tub was filled with water and bubbles. Silverbolt put a toy boat in the tub. Blackarachnia scrubbed Cheetor clean. Cheetor was poking at the boat.

"Okay nice and clean." Blackarachnia said. Cheetor was pulled out of the tuba and dried off with soft and dry towel. Cheetor sighed it felt nice.

Now in command center on floor on nice soft blanket Cheetor was watching everyone. Depth charge came over and looked at the little tyke. "What are you looking at?" Depth charge asked. Then Cheetor hugged his leg. Depth charge looked shocked he felt his spark soften. Then glared at the sparkling. "Hey do I look like teddy?" Depth charge said. prying Cheetor's hands loose from his leg.

Cheetor began to fuss and reach for Depth charge. Silverbolt picked him up and Cheetor grabbed Depth charge's hand and cooed. "He likes you Depth charge." Optimus said.

"Looks like Cheetor might have an extra baby sitter." Blackarachnia said.

"Oh boy." Depth Charge said.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3

chapter 3

Cheetor was getting a lot of attention. Cheetor loved being near Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. He thought they were his mom and dad. He liked Depth charge too. He thought Depth charge was his friend. They made some toys for Cheetor all of them soft plush toys based of the bots beast modes. Cheetor would sometimes cuddle them other times he would dozed off while sleeping on top of them.

"Do I have too?" Depth charge asked.

"Come on Optimus gave Blackarachnia and I sometime to ourselves today. Rattrap and Rhinox are busy and so is Optimus." Silverbolt said.

"Oh alright." Depth charge said.

"Do not take him along if you detect Rampage near by." Blackarachnia said.

"Hey I'm not stupid!" Depth charge said.

"Here is a list of things you have to do." Silverbolt said handing him the list.

"Cheetor loves to explore and loves to see the animals so take him outside once for fresh air and no flying and not in the water." Blackarachnia said.

"Boy spider you are like an over protective mother." Depth charge said.

"I'm taking the role of caring for my kid seriously. So if Silverbolt and ever have our own children I can take care of them." she said.

"Okay, calm down I'll take care of the cat." Depth charge said.

Cheetor began to reach for Depth charge. "See he is eager to be with you." Silverbolt said.

"We'll be back at night fall." Blackarachnia said. She kissed Cheetor. "Be good for Depth charge." she told him.

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt left. Cheetor looked at Depth charge and began to make baby sounds. "Okay the first thing on the list is to feed you a bottle." he said. He prepared the bottle and gave it to Cheetor. Cheetor finished the bottle and burped. Depth charge rolled his optics. "Kids," he said.

Depth charge decided to take Cheetor out for some fresh air like Blackarachnia suggested. "Okay, kid there is a lot of stuff to see." Depth charge said. They sat down in front of the water. A dolphin jumped out of the water.

"Oooh." Cheetor said.

Cheetor saw a hermit crab scuttle by. He was watching it then it scuttled towards him. "Oooh." Cheetor said again and touched the little creature which then buried itself in the sand.

Cheetor wondered where the little crab went. "Okay kid its time to head back. You are going to have a bath." Depth charge said.

Depth charge gave Cheetor his bath. Once dry he put Cheetor down for his nap. "There if I'm quiet he'll sleep for the whole afternoon hopefully." Depth charge told himself. Depth charge took out a book to read. There had been no sign of Rampage. Even though he wanted to go after him and find him he promised Blackarachnia and Silverbolt to watch over Cheetor.

Cheetor was being a very good little sparkling. Then he woke up crying. Depth charge changed his diaper. _Gross!_ Depth charge thought he agreed with many other bots the worst thing about sparklings are the diapers.

Then Blackarachnia and Silverbolt came home. Depth charge just put Cheetor to bed. "Thanks for watching him Depth charge." Silverbolt said.

The next day Cheetor was crying. Silverbolt and Blackarachnia went to him but Cheetor want Depth charge. "Depth charge he wants you." Blackarachnia said.

Silverbolt placed Cheetor in Depth charge's arms. Cheetor cooed and hugged Depth charge. "Okay kid I like you to but no need to get all sappy." Depth charge said.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4

chapter 4

Today Blackarachnia and Silverbolt took Cheetor outside for some fresh air. Cheetor was watching the clouds go by and the birds fly around. "Ooh." Cheetor said when a butterfly landed on his nose. Then it flew away.

"Cheetor seems to be enjoying himself." Silverbolt said.

"Yes he is." Blackarachnia said. "Whose my baby boy?" She told Cheetor said.

"You are being a good mother Blackarachnia. I bet you will be a good mother still when we have children of our own." Silverbolt said.

"You really think so?" she asked.

"I know so." Silverbolt said.

"You are a good father when we have children you will be just as good as you are now." she said.

"Thank you." he said.

Then who should appear none other than Rampage. "Well, well what do we have here?" Rampage asked looking at them.

"Oh no!" Blackarachnia said.

Cheetor began to make baby sounds. "Well look at that a sparkling tasty fresh new spark." Rampage said.

"Stay away from him." Silverbolt said.

"You cannot stop me from getting him." Rampage said. He ran towards them. Blackarachnia was knocked down and Cheetor fell out of her arms. Cheetor was crying. Rampage picked him up. He laughed evilly. Cheetor was screaming and crying Rampage scared him.

Then Depth charge came flying in. He gave Rampage a good swift punch. He grabbed Cheetor from Rampage. "Don't worry kid I will handle him." Depth charge said. He handed Cheetor to Silverbolt. "You guys might want to get out of here X and I play rough." Depth charge said.

Then Quickstrike appeared. Silverbolt handed Cheetor to Blackarachnia. "Take Cheetor and get out of here." Silverbolt said. Blackarachnia ran off with Cheetor. "I'll handle Quickstrike." Silverbolt said.

Blackarachnia was going as fast as she and Waspinator were chasing her. "Optimus come in!" she said into the com link.

"Blackarachnia what's wrong?" Optimus asked.

"Predacons attacked us. Depth charge and Silverbolt are fighting Rampage and Quickstrike. Inferno and Waspinator are chasing me. I think their after Cheetor." she said.

"Calm down we will send you help." Optimus said. "Rattrap and Rhinox go help Blackarachnia." Optimus said.

Blackarachnia hid in a cave. Cheetor was crying. "Shush little one." she said. Her soft words were not helping much to calm down the frightened child. Inferno and Waspinator saw the cave and were about to go in. Then Rhinox and Rattrap appeared. They sent those to Predacons running.

"Are you okay?" Rhinox asked.

"Yes we're fine." she said. Cheetor was still crying he was really scared.

"Can you make him stop crying?" Rattrap asked.

"Shut up Rattrap." Rhinox said.

"I've been trying to he's really scared and stressed." she said.

They made it back to the base. Cheetor was still crying he still frightened. The others were trying to calm him down by trying to play with him by shaking one of his plush toys in front of him.

Silverbolt and Depth charge came in they were beat up. "Silverbolt!" Blackarachnia said hugging him.

"Are you okay Blackarachnia?" Silverbolt asked.

"I'm fine." she said.

"How's Cheetor?" he asked.

"He's alright but really scared and still crying." Blackarachnia said.

"Rampage ran off but I'm afraid he might try to come after the kid again." Depth charge said.

Finally Cheetor calmed down and grabbed his manta ray toy that Silverbolt was shaking at him. "Looks like he finally calmed down." Optimus said.

Cheetor yawned after having a bottle. "Someone is sleepy." Rattrap said.

"He had such a scare and after all that crying I'm not surprised that he's tired." Rhinox said.

"It is getting a little late we better let him sleep." Blackarachnia said.

Cheetor was placed into his cradle and tucked in. A little while later everyone else went to bed.

Cheetor was safe. Blackarachnia woke up to check on him. Silverbolt did so too. Cheetor was fast asleep he was so tired they were sure nothing could wake him.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5

chapter 5

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt woke up it was 7:15 in the morning. Cheetor normally wanted breakfast. But he was still asleep. "We better let him sleep Blackarachnia he had a long day yesterday," Silverbolt said.

"Okay," she said. Then she began stroke his head. Her hand touched his forehead. "Silverbolt Cheetor's burning up." she said.

"We better take him to Rhinox." Silverbolt said.

Rhinox took Cheetor's temperature. "Yes he has fever alright." Rhinox said. Rhinox looked in Cheetor's optics, audios, nose and looked at his throat. Then he ran a full system scan. "It's nothing to worry about just a normal sparkling illness. He'll be fine in a couple of days." Rhinox said.

"How did he catch it?" Blackarachnia asked stroking Cheetor's head.

"Well it was probably the stress of yesterday and there are probably Cybertronian germs that are on the ship." Rhinox said. "So don't worry he'll be okay just needs lots of rest and fluids." Rhinox said. Then got out a medicine that the computer made. "Give him a spoonful every two hours it will help with his fever." he said handing it over.

"Thank you Rhinox." Blackarachnia said. Silverbolt poured a spoonful of medicine. Cheetor took it he stuck his tongue out in disgust.

"It tastes bad but it will help." Rhinox said.

Cheetor was wrapped in a blanket. Now tucked into his cradle he was being rocked to sleep by Silverbolt. "Go to sleep Cheetor. Everything will be alright." he told him. Soon stopped rock and turned on the mobile hoping Cheetor might be able to fall asleep watching it because the rocking wasn't working.

Cheetor soon fell asleep. He was clutching the manta ray plush.

A few hours later Cheetor was awake and Blackarachnia was trying to feed him. Cheetor kept turning his head. "Come on Cheetor you need to eat." she said. Cheetor just whimpered.

"How is he?" Silverbolt asked coming in.

"He's feeling so bad he wont eat." she answered.

Silverbolt stroked Cheetor's head. "I know you don't feel well but you need to eat." Silverbolt said.

Cheetor then latched on to the bottle. "That's better." Blackarachnia said.

"Yes it is." Silverbolt said kissing her then Cheetor on top of the head.

Cheetor finished and snuggled into Blackarachnia. "Mommy's little boy." she said looking at cute little Cheetor.

"I know he's our ally and all now that we are taking care of him now that he is a sparkling. He feels like a son to me." Silverbolt said. Then he got something out. It had a gem on it a diamond it looked carefully carve and band of gold and silver bent in to a shape and welded together and it hung from a chain.

"Blackarachnia I have been thinking about this for a long time." Silverbolt said. "I cannot live without you Blackarachnia will you be my wife?" he asked.

"Yes." she said.

"I made this gift myself took a while to make." he said putting it on her. They kissed and Cheetor cooed. "I love you." Silverbolt told Blackarachnia.

"I love you too." Blackarachnia told him.

Then they saw Cheetor had fallen asleep. "Okay let's put him down." Silverbolt said. They tucked Cheetor in.

Everyone at the base congratulated them on becoming engaged.

After couple of days Cheetor woke up Silverbolt and Blackarachnia. He was feeling a lot better. "That's mommy and daddy's little boy." Blackarachnia said kissing him. Silverbolt kissed her and Cheetor.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6

Cheetor was getting a lot of attention. "He's so cute and sweet I wish this could last forever." Blackarachnia said.

"Yeah. But Rhinox is still trying to find out if it is reversible." Silverbolt said.

In the command room.

"But it has been about two months isn't he going to figure it out yet?" Rattrap asked.

"Hopefully," Optimus said.

"There done, looks like it is reverse able and I was able to come up with a machine that can do that, Cheetor will be back to normal soon." Rhinox said.

"Good," Optimus said.

"It'll be ready in a few hours." Rhinox said.

"Okay I'll contact Silverbolt and Blackarachnia." Optimus said.

Blackarachnia and Silverbolt walked into the command room. "They are going to reverse it. I loved taking care of him he is so sweet, and cute I'm going to miss his being like this." Blackarachnia said.

"I'll miss him like this too." Silverbolt said.

"Okay everything is ready." Rhinox said. "Set him right there." he said pointing at the table.

Blackarachnia placed him down. Rhinox aimed the device at Cheetor and fired. Cheetor began to grow. Finally the machine finished. Cheetor opened his optics. "Why are all of you staring at me?" he asked.

"Good to have you back Cheetor." Optimus said.

"Yeah what Optimus said." Rattrap said.

"Can anyone tell me what happened?" Cheetor asked.

"The device that Tarantulas used on you turned you into a sparkling." Silverbolt said.

"Yes and Silverbolt and I took care of you." Blackarachnia said.

"I don't remember." Cheetor said.

"You probably wouldn't but it is over now and you can get back to being a Maximal." Optimus said.

"Cool," Cheetor said.

Silverbolt explained that he and Blackarachnia are engaged. Cheetor congratulated them.

Now Cheetor was back to normal Blackarachnia felt sad. Silverbolt saw this. "Don't worry when we get married we will have little sparklings of our own." Silverbolt said kissing her.

"I hope so." Blackarachnia said.

The end.


End file.
